You Win
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: Damon and Elena get into an argument about the way she needs to be protected and in the heat of the moment, emotions are revealed and one of them must give in, but which? Set sort of after Last Dance. D/E *LEMON Warning...


**Hello all :) So the last episode of TVD really hit an emotional part in me and it wouldn't let me go... So anyways, I decided to write a short fic which happens to be the most SMUT or LEMON I've ever written. I hope I did good so let me know... Happy reading and PLEASE review.**

* * *

><p>You Win<p>

Damon and Elena get into an argument about the way she needs to be protected and in the heat of the moment, emotions are revealed and one of them must give in. Set at the end of The Last Dance, Elena hears Damon and Stefan arguing...

* * *

><p>Elena had been listening to Damon and Stefan argue about the lengths that they'd go to protect her, lying obviously for Damon, being part of the plan. But… it wasn't hearing them fight about the topic that surprised her, but what Damon's response was.<p>

He'd said, _"Don't get me wrong Stefan; I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make __**all**__ the life and death changing decisions, while you're busy worrying about collateral damage… I'll even let her hate me for it." He paused, "But at the end of the day… I'll be the one to keep her alive…"_

Part of her felt honored that he was willing to protect her to that extent, but the other part was thinking that he was an idiot if he thought she was just going to let him do whatever he wanted without consulting her first. That part won…

Elena heard them stop and waited to see if Stefan came back to the living room, he'd said that he was going out but hadn't mentioned where. She peaked around the corner and there was no one there. This was her chance… she'd march right up to his room and confront him about what had happened today…

She stood in front of the door, about to knock when she heard him say, "Hello, Elena…"

She rolled her eyes at how funny it was that she could probably never surprising him, not ha ha funny, but anyway… she decided to then put on her serious face on walking in…

Great, Damon thought as he glanced at her, she looked determined. He knew that look all too well… "Look Elena, before you get all 90210 on me, tonight…"

She interrupted, "I'm not here to talk about that, I mean yes, I know why did it and I'm still not ok with it, but…"

Confusion crossed his face.

"I heard you and Stefan…" she stated simply.

"Ah, of course…" he returned indifferently.

"What makes you think that you can fight and argue about _my_ safety, without talking to me about it first. We said _NO LIES_, remember, nothing but the truth from here on out…" she approached him irritated, "and what do I find, you arguing with Stefan about the best way that I can be protected…"

Damon scoffed, "No lies, Elena? That's rich… why don't you stop being a hypocrite… Or what… you set the rules but they don't apply to you? We _all_ have something to hide…" he spat knowingly.

Elena backed off, caught off guard for a moment, what was he talking about? "I… I don't… I don't know what you're taking about?"

"Whatever…" he turned around looking through his stuff, "are you done? Isn't there somewhere else you need to be?" he questioned; anger in his tone.

Her irritation again got fueled at his dismissal of her. She strode over pulling him by the shoulder to make him look at her, "No! I'm not done…" she said crossing her hands across her chest as he allowed her to make him face her…

"This..." she emphasized with her shoulders of living there, "only works if we do things my way. If you decide for a plan that puts someone I love in danger then I will turn myself in to Klaus… whether you like it or not…" she glared.

He inched closer invading her personal space to challenge what she was saying, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen…" he riled at her.

She got even closer to him not backing down, "You. Won't. Have. A. Choice!" she glared.

As the last word left her lips she noticed the atmosphere around them had suddenly shifted, it'd gone from annoyed and angered to something feeling like uncertainty and fire…

She suddenly became aware of the millimeters of distance that was left between their bodies and worst of all… their lips. She could feel his breath on her lips and she knew the slightest of movements would push them to touch.

Damon glared with a frustration that he was becoming well acquainted with as a certain Miss Gilbert brought it out in him all too often because of her stubbornness. But then… something changed, her heart began to beat unsteadily, her gaze had become full of emotion, her lips parted in invitation, and he couldn't help but smirk arrogantly…

Elena noticed his sudden change of mood as he'd obviously figured out that she'd let her guard down for a second, and she'd been standing there practically begging to be taken by him…

That aggravated more than she could explain, traitor, she thought to her body; she pushed him with both hands as hard as she could on the chest, letting out an annoyed grumble and heading for the exit of his room…

He rushed in vampire speed to block her and then gave her a serious gaze, "You said no lies…" he questioned her.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look, "And I stand by it, what's your point?"

"Tell you what… be _honest_… and I'll do things your way…" he offered.

"I have been hon…" she gasped as he rushed her against the door, their lips practically touching, but not quite.

She felt her heart rate increase once more; it felt like they stood frozen like that for an eternity when someone's voice broke through their moment…

"Damon?" Andie called from a distance.

But neither of them moved… when Damon saw Elena's emotional walls come up again through her eyes, he stepped away to began and make his way downstairs…

"Exactly…" he scoffed exasperated, "we stand were we stand Elena…"

She glanced down ashamed when she felt him walk away…

"You win…" she murmured defeated.

He froze in place as he was sure, he'd heard her wrong, "I what…?" he decided to voice regardless of the fact he was sure, he'd imagined it.

She walked to where he stood, placing herself in front of him. He seemed to be elsewhere in his mind so she caressed his face gesturing for him to look at her… "You win…" she repeated again with more emotion on her tone.

He'd finally somewhat reacted by closing his eyes as she caressed his cheek lovingly, but still said nothing, "I can't deny that I feel something for you, Damon. I've had for a long time… and I've tried… god knows I've tried so hard to… but Stef…"

"Don't…" he breathed vulnerably against her thumb as she was gracing it over his lips.

He stared straight into her eyes and found her mahogany colored eyes convey an emotion that he'd never seen before, at least not directed to him… it was pure, it was honest, and it was love…

She tilted her head to meet his hauntingly beautiful sapphire looking eyes, as she swathed her hand slowly down his neck, caressing him gently while tugging him down to her… The kiss was first sweet and chaste; then she parted her lips inviting him in.

Damon's response to her surprised him, he kissed her back with a tenderness he'd long forgotten he possessed and when her lips opened… he let his tongue sweep in an explore that, that was the unique taste of her.

Elena moaned against his mouth molding her body to his as the action of his tongue massaging hers in a rhythm of thrust and withdrawal was creating an ache traveling south of her body which craved for contact.

His reaction wasn't far behind, the intensity of the kiss combined with the rupture of emotions admitted, had him desperate and needy, something he'd never been. But he wanted her, no he _needed_ her… to possess her, to claim every inch of her and her body as his own. He increased the pace of the kiss almost growling at the fire she'd ignited in him…

She slightly shifted her hips to give him room to settle in them… the deep grumble that'd escaped him fueled her desire to feel him closer and at the now feel of his rock hard erection against her, she whimpered, "Damon…" in desperation.

Her bold move allowed for another growl of lust to escape him, swiftly picking her up against the door frame as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He claimed her mouth in a possessive manner while trailing kisses anywhere he could. Kissing Elena he figured out was like nothing he could have ever imagined.

As they ground against each other in yearn of some kind of friction to ease the ache, she began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. He was lapping and nibbling at her neck, her collar bone, then up her ear lobe, and he was driving her insane. His tongue was doing some kind of swirly thing against her skin making her body respond wonders at her core… A little more of that, she thought, and she would… too late. She felt herself shiver as she began to explode… who knew that kissing and touching could have pushed her over the edge so easily.

"Elena…" he gritted out huskily, quickly taking in her climax, "I'm not going to be able to stop…"

He was giving her an out; he tried to reason… he had to. Though if she decided to take him up on it he knew that he'd be experiencing a case of the worst blue balls a vampire would have had in the history of time.

Her shortness of breath made her pull back, standing on her feet, she took the opportunity to make things clear, "no lies…" she glanced up seductively from under her lashes striding towards his bedroom. Damon was mesmerized with the knowledge that his innocent Elena could be this seductive and forward.

He rushed to her pulling her to him by the waist. She got on her tippy toes and ran her tongue through the parting of his mouth while saying in a soft voice, "Take me Damon Salvatore… make me yours…"

No more encouragement required, he'd even pondered the idea of having her regardless of her answer, but now, he wanted to take her advice and make her his… forever…

He dashed them to his bed as he desperately began to tear her clothes apart, his animal instinct was taking over, and all he could think about was getting her naked… now…

She made quick work of his shirt and he pulled it off tossing it aside quickly, he stripped her of her jeans and for about a second he admired her girly lingerie before he dove to lick at every part of skin exposed to him…

She leaned to reach for his belt buckle as the ache between her legs was becoming physically painful… _God_ she wanted him… she _needed_ to feel him deep inside. She required… to feel that most intimate of connections and she wanted it with him.

His member jerked at her shaky hands working on his zipper which was happening torturing-ly slow… but he didn't rush her.

The moment his manhood sprung out of his restraints her eyes widened in heat… as if she'd not been ready enough for him, the sight of it sent a new wave of hunger and heat through her body.

Damon smirked, his favorite thing was to indulge himself in the scent of his lover's excitement, but she exceeded anything else; this was Elena and the smell was so sweet that it spurred him to get firmer… if that was even possible…

As he slipped his hand between her thighs, parting with his finger her womanly folds, she arched against him pleading for more…

Desperate to get what she wanted, she clasped at his hard shaft and began stroking it leisurely in an up and down movement…

"Elena…" he muttered pleasurably closing his eyes.

The feel of her hand around him was finally too much and he couldn't wait anymore, forget teasing, forget foreplay, they'd been playing this restraining dance for more than a year now and all he wanted to feel was her surrounding him. So he pulled her lacy thong down her legs and positioned himself at her entrance…

"Damon please…" she whimpered.

"If we do this…" he tried to warn, "things between us, will change…"

She pulled him down for a scorching kiss then whispered, "You promise?"

He gave her one of those melting smile grins and Elena gazed into his eyes with desire pushing him to make the move they both wanted, he finally decided to bare his soul, he gave in to her and buried himself deep inside…

They both let out a grunt of pleasure at the amazing feeling it brought for them to feel the other. It'd been like coming home, like she was finally where she belonged. As he began to thrust, Elena began to think, she'd probably never get enough of this, of him, of her Damon.

Few things in life amazed him, his feelings for her happened to be one of those things now as he began to thrust into her slowly but powerfully… the wave of sensation she felt at having him fill her was making her feel closer and closer to the edge. His pace increased slowly until he began pounding more forcibly loving every sensation of it.

She could feel her climax coming, her peak reaching a new height she didn't think was possible, she clung to him for more friction and with a couple of more strokes, he had her riding a wave of pleasurable spasms…

Her walls began to tighten around him and he knew he'd be lost in her in a matter of seconds, the scent of her peak became strong and with the tightness suddenly pulling at him, he couldn't contain himself anymore, he thrust deep one… two more times until he finally let his seed spill into her.

/

Moments later, they laid in the same position… still intimately connected as Damon caressed her cheek and hair away from her eyes…

"What's on your mind…?" Elena glanced at him.

"The possibility that I may be dreaming…" he said with slight fear.

"You're not…" she assured him smiling, running her fingers lovingly on his back.

"But how can I be sure…" he teased.

She smacked him playfully removing herself from under him.

He allowed her to reluctantly, "Where you going…?"

"To get dressed…" she said slipping one of his shirts on.

"Why?" he pouted, "nude's a good look for you…"

She grinned facing him while arching an eyebrow.

He smiled back, "I stand corrected… you look even better in _my_ shirt…" he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes, spinning around to look through his stuff. She walked around perusing until she reached the window and froze. Seeing Stefan's car brought her back to the reality of what she'd done.

He felt her change of mood and was at her side in a flash. He grabbed her at the shoulders turning her to him, "Elena?"

She looked up with tears in her eyes, "What have we done…?"

His hands let her go, defeatedly hanging at his sides while murmuring to himself, "I knew this was too good to be true…"

She'd barely heard him and moved towards him quickly embracing him, "No… no… Damon… it's not what you think, it's just… I didn't want anyone to get hurt…" she said stroking his neck as she held him with both hands.

"And by anyone you mean my brother…" she nodded.

"So what happens now…" he said taking a step away from her, "is there an _us_ or…" he turned his head to the side not being able to finish. The thought was beginning to give him an agonizing pain in his chest, the pain was so acute that he was sure he'd die from it.

She walked towards him with a slight smile on her lips… "You never cease to amaze me Damon Salvatore…" she stopped before him without touching him. She pulled at his chin to make him look at her and she continued, "I'd expect you to literally want to strangle me and yet here you are… being the better man that I know you have always been."

His eyes began to show how much this was crushing him inside and she had to make things back to normal, "I _**love**_ you Damon… I know what I did and will take full responsibility and consequences of my actions…"

His eyes sparkled with joy and unshed tears. She'd never seen him this vulnerable.

Elena pulled him down to give him a kiss that would hopefully tell him how much she truly and impossibly in love with him she was.

She pulled back and continued, "If you can forgive me for everything I've put you through, for not giving you the place you've always held in my heart… I will not only take on Klaus but the _world_ as long as that means that it's with you…"

Damon pulled her to him for another kiss, passionately kissing her like his life depended on it. He smiled… that's because it did. Everything he'd done for her had become his reason for living.

He pulled back gazing with and intensity that made her weak at the knees, _"Ti voglio bene Elena Gilbert…"_

She looked at him confused and he laughed, "I love you Elena Gilbert…" he rephrased in a language she could understand.

"and I love you Damon Salvatore… more than life itself…"

They knew trouble was to come… their relationship was going to be anything but easy. But they'd get through it… together. The hardest part… Stefan, he'd finally seemed to have his brother back and this wasn't going to be taken lightly.

It didn't matter… what mattered was that for once, the _girl_ had chosen _him…_

* * *

><p><strong>Love it... hate it... let me know :) Pretty please review... Okay, I'm done begging. Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
